inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Amaterasu Shizuka
Shizuka, Amaterasu (静か, 天照) '''is a 16 year old female who enjoys reading books for a hobby. She plays forward for England's Knights of Queen but due to the FFI's rules (females are not allowed to play), she watched from the sidelines. She has a younger brother who is usually not mentioned in the stories. She was born in England. She is English and Japanese, her mother was English and her father was Japanese. BackgroundCategory:Background Amaterasu was born in a wealty family. Her life seemed to be perfect, but it wasn't for her. She wanted her father to awknoledge her. Her father didn't seem to care enough about her due to his business. He never came home and she only saw him around 2 times a year. For some reason, he always favoured her younger brother more than her. When she was 9 years old, her 5 year old brother played soccer one time in their backyard. She accidentally kicked the soccer ball up in the tree. Her younger brother insisted that he would climb up and get it but Amaterasu said that it was too dangerous. He didn't mind her warning and climbed up. He tried to reach for a branch when he was near the ball, but failed and fell down. Amaterasu caught him in the nick of time, but causing her legs to be paralyzed for a period of time. She used a wheel chair for 5 years until she was 14. She met Edgar by accident when he accidentally went in her room while she was reading a book. He got the wrong room number due to the nurse's bad eyesight. He immediately said sorry and couldn't stop staring at her. She was shy at this moment so she covered her face with the book she was reading. Edgar 'flirted' with her and they started becoming best friends. Then one day, he asked her out and she said yes of course. During those 5 years, she stayed in the hospital and on occasions where she would use her wheel chair to go out. Her younger brother felt that it was his fault and played soccer on her behalf. He would always feel the guilt in him when he sees her face, so he fled the town and is missing until now. When she was 14, she began to go to physical therapy to cure her legs. After 5 months of successful therapy, she regained her legs and began to walk again. She then played soccer again and immedietly became good at it. Her father finally awknoledged her as a proud father once she completed her goal of becoming a soccer player. Plot '''Season One Amaterasu first appeared in Episode 3 . She was seen walking through the hospital corridors and bumping into Dr. Shuuya, who was Goenji's father. He brought her into her office and they talked about her recovery and her physical therapy. They ended the conversation immedietly once Goenji entered. She thanked his father and went out of the room immedietly. Once they were looking for a coach to enter the football frontier, Goenji immedietly realized that he met her once. He remembered clearly of his father speaking of how good she was as a soccer player. He told his team and they went searching for her. They found her in a cafe with her laptop researching about top secret information. They begged her to be their coach and she accepted as long as nobody would disobey her. She appears in all of Raimon's games in the Football Frontier wearing a black hooded cloak in the stands. Everyone was suspicious and thought that she was just somebody's relative. Season Two After winning the FF, she disappeared all of the sudden. Nobody knew where she was. She was actually part of the Aliea Project , who co-founded the meteorite and was incharge of Gaia 's training. She was strict and harsh on them, which they accepted. Once she was found out (from being a coach of Alia Academy), she moved to England. Season Three During the FFI... she appeared with her lover, Edgar Valtinas , showing their flag proudly in the opening of the FFI. She then apologized to Inazuma Japan about her rude attitude while she was coaching them. Once Knights of Queen was defeated, she stayed with Edgar all throughout their stay. She usually is seen helping Inazuma Japan become stronger. AppearanceCategory:Appearance She has long black hair that reaches her mid-back. The front right side of her hair covers her left eye. She has white highlights on her hair. She has red eyes and wears heavy mascara. She has really pale skin and uses red lipstick. She wears a black kimono top that she cut it in the middle. She wears a white tube top under the black kimono top. She wears black pants and black 5 inch heels. In IE GO, she cut her hair and is now shoulder lengthed. She wears a white cardigan shirt and black pants. She has a golden necklace with a ruby in the middle. She also wears a golden wedding ring, meaning she is married (which is later on revealed to be married to Edgar). PersonalityCategory:Personalities She is the silent type of lady. She only talks once she is spoken to. On some cases, when she gets drunk, she gets happy and talkative. She appears mean, cold and sly due to her loss of a loved one but in the inside, she is a kind person. She is also a loner in big groups and mostly stays cool. She also takes things seriously. When she plays soccer, her personality changes. She begins to get cocky, stubborn and aggressive. In Other FanfictionsCategory:In Other Fics She appears in stories such as Match Maker OCs, Inazuma eleven:Squad zero attacks!, Twins at Heart: Taiki Kazuo Spy Eleven, A School Dance, Inazuma High: Soccer, Friendship and Love, Inazuma Eleven Do or Die Truth and Dare show! and many others. HissatsuCategory:Hissatsu * SH Ice Queen * SH Meteor Shower * SH Dark Portal * DF Night Terror * DF Night Rain * GK Last Resort * GK Devil the Hand TriviaCategory:Trivia * Shizuka Amaterasu was originally made for the anime Naruto. Her name was suppoused to be "Uchiha, Shizuka" * She loves to eat chocolate and pocky. She also loves to drink margarita. * She is said to marry Edgar Valtinas in IE GO, and have a son named Alexander. * She and Edgar are an item. * Her theme song is "Bring Me To Life". * She hates Endou Mamoru. Category:OC Characters Category:Forwards Category:Female OC Characters